1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an alarm circuit for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of a computer, heat is generated by electrical components of the computer. High-speed processing by data storage systems results in a great amount of heat being generated. Thus, cooling of the data storage systems is an important consideration in designing computers. In a case that the fans in the data storage systems are not operating, the data storage systems may be at risk.